Debajo de tu sonrisa
by Isa no Tenshi
Summary: Porque debajo de aquella sonrisa escondías secretos y sentimientos inconfesables... escondías el dolor que te causava no verlo a tu lado... tu egoísmo, tu masoquismo... porque debajo de aquella sonrisa escondías tu gran amor por aquel chico...


Hola! me presento, soy Isa no Tenshi o Isa-chan, vengo de el Fandom de Vocaloid, escritora consumada de Kagamincest xD y ahora, siguiendo con mi lista de pecados :D YAOI!

Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus integrantes.

Advertencia: Sploider sobre el segundo anime a grado masivo ._.

Espero les guste xD

Debajo de tu sonrisa…

Hacia 3 años había terminado exitosamente mi aventura, por fin había sido capaz de regresarle su cuerpo a mi hermano, aunque eso fuera a costa de mi alquimia… un precio bastante bajo a decir verdad. Caminaba con lentitud por las instalaciones de central, era nostálgico que después de todo este tiempo todo siguiera igual.

-¿Edward?—me miro sorprendida la Teniente Riza, yo le sonreí en respuesta—que sorpresa tenerte aquí—añadió mientras se giraba completamente para verme.

-escuche que habían regresado de Ishval así que decidí visitarlos—le informe, ella me sonrió.

-nos llego tu invitación, muchas felicidades Edward—por alguna extraña razón, sus palabras tenían cierto toque de falsedad.

-¿Dónde está el bastardo de Mustang?—comenzó tratando de cambiar el tema—quiero restregarle en la cara que me casare antes que él, quizás así el quiera sentar cabeza pronto—su rostro cambio a uno serio, y mi sonrisa se borro al instante.

-salió por asuntos personales, lo siento Edward—me respondió desviando su mirada.

-no importa—susurre con lentitud—no es como si tuviera ganas de verlo—añadí—fue un placer verla teniente Riza—hice una reverencia para después girar sobre mí mismo y salir del lugar.

Lleve mis manos a los bolsillos, la actitud de la teniente había llegado a preocuparme, ¿Dónde diablos estaría el Coronel?, suspire mientras me apresuraba a bajar las escaleras, quería ir con la familia Hughes, hace tiempo no veía a la pequeña Elysia.

-odio estas estúpidas escaleras—murmure molesto cuando por fin toque el ultimo escalón, levante mi vista al cielo, y varias gotas comenzaron a mojar mi rostro, suspire sonoramente mientras con mi saco intentaba proteger mi cabeza y comenzaba a correr en dirección a mi hotel. No podía olvidar la seriedad en el rostro de Riza-san... ¡pero bueno! Las mujeres siempre han sido jodidamente complicadas.

Pero me detuve en seco al verlo, al principio supuse que era parte de mi imaginación, que era solo una persona insignificante, pero conforme se acercaba descartaba esa idea. Tenía ropa de civil y su cabello negro completamente mojado, pensé en darle la vuelta, no quería su estúpido sarcasmo en plena lluvia… pero él se tambaleaba.

-¿Mustang?—le pregunte bajando mi saco, el me miro y después de unos segundo sonrió.

-¡acero!—grito mientras levantaba sus manos, estaba complemente ebrio— ¡felicidades por tu boda!—concluyo mientras seguía caminando y cantando felizmente, lo seguí con la mirada… y sin comprender porque le di alcance.

-¿A dónde vas?—le pregunte mientras volvía a cubrir mi cabeza de la lluvia.

-con Madame Christmas—me respondió de manera torpe mirando al lado contrario de donde yo me encontraba— ¿Edward?—pregunto al aire.

-¿Mustang?—le respondí, el volteo y luego sonrió.

-¡allí estabas!—grito con una sonrisa mientras seguía caminando, me detuve en mi lugar… ¿eso era otra ofensa por mi altura?

-¡Mustang bastardo!—grite siguiéndolo adentro de aquel bar, cuando entre pude verlo recostado en la barra y una mujer robusta me miraba con seriedad.

Hice una reverencia mientras entraba y me sentaba a su lado, suspire sonoramente poniendo mi cabeza sobre mi mano, gire mi cabeza para verlo, el estaba… dormido… deje caer mi cabeza poniéndola a su lado. Detallaba cada rastro de su rostro, sus mejillas teñidas débilmente de un rosa por el alcohol en su sistema, sus largas pestañas negras y su cabello que se encontraba pegado a su frente debido al agua.

-¿Quién eres tú?—me pregunto una voz desconocida, levante mi rostro de golpe y pude ver que aquella mujer robusta me miraba, quizás peor que cuando llegue.

-Edward Elric—le respondí al instante parándome para hacer una reverencia, cuando levante la vista pude verla realmente sorprendida.

-¿Edward Elric?—me pregunto la mujer, yo solo asentí, ella miro por un momento efímero a mi acompañante y luego regreso con la misma velocidad su mirada a mi— ¿el famoso Alquimista de Acero?, ¿el perro del pueblo?—me pregunto de nuevo, asentí con debilidad, su actitud había cambiado después de haber visto el rostro de Mustang.

-Edward—susurro y fue cuando la mujer comenzó a mover cosas detrás de la barra haciendo demasiado ruido.

-¿podrías llevar a Roy a su departamento?—me pregunto mientras sacaba una pequeña llave, la mire sin comprender.

-¿Quién es usted?, ¿Por qué tiene la llave de su departamento?—le dije aun sin tomar aquel objeto, muchas imágenes absurdas pasaron por mi cabeza.

-soy su madrastra, lo tengo porque últimamente Roy está tomando mucho—me respondió mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura y me miraba molesta, baje la mirada a él… ¿el tenia una madrastra?

-está bien—le respondí tomando la llave que ella me ofrecía—levántate—le ordene comenzando a moverlo, el abrió los ojos y me miro y luego volvió a cerrarlos y dejo caer su cabeza de nuevo sobre la barra—vamos Mustang, levántate— volví a moverlo pero el solo gruñía en respuesta, suspire, lo gire y pase sus dos brazos sobre mis hombros y lo cargue en mi espalda.

Comencé a caminar en dirección a la puerta, pero apenas la toque caí en cuenta… no tenía la menor idea de donde vivía el bastardo, me gire y pude ver que la mujer me ofrecía un pedazo de papel—Solo trata de no perderte—me pidió, le sonreí en respuesta tomando el papel para por fin salir.

Las mujeres son jodidamente complicadas y extrañas…

Caminaba bajo la lluvia, ni siquiera fui capaz de acomodarme el saco antes de salir, ahora tenía a Roy en mi espalda y ambos nos estábamos mojando, ¿pero quién lo mandaba a beber tanto?, ¡¿pero quién me mandaba a mí a seguirlo?! Suspire cuando sentí que comenzaba a resbalarse, di un pequeño salto para hacer que subiera más arriba y así evitar que se estampara con el suelo… su cabeza término en mi cuello y un choque de electricidad recorrió desde ese punto por todo mi cuerpo terminado en mis manos y piernas, haciéndome temblar un poco.

Agite mi cabeza siguiendo con mi caminar, buscaba de un lado al otro la calle donde se suponía vivía el bastardo, pero la lluvia comenzaba a caer con más fuerza, cuando despertara lo mataría por hacerme hacer esto. Hasta que vi un gran edificio de apartamentos color negro en la esquina, comencé a correr para poder refugiarme de la lluvia, subí las escaleras con el aun dormido, muchas empleados del lugar me preguntaban si quería su ayuda, a todos me negaba con una sonrisa, cuando por fin pude verlo "_7C"_. Me recargue en la pared y lentamente me deslice, cuando estuve en el suelo saque mis brazos de debajo de él para después disponerme a abrir la puerta.

Cuando prendí el foco pude ver la sala del lugar, un gran sofá negro con un estante de libros detrás de él y a la derecha un gran ventanal con un pequeño balcón, todo ordenado exceptuando por algunas prendas de ropa que reposaban por algunos lugares… el orden se debía seguramente a la ausencia de Mustang estos años.

Me agache de nueva cuenta tomando su brazo para pasarlo detrás de mi cuello y tomarlo de la cintura para alzarlo, pero el de nuevo solo parecía peso muerto—Mustang, ayúdame a llevarte a tu habitación—pero el solo gruño y siguió con sus ojos cerrados, parecía quererme hacer trabajar de mas. Entre y luego patee la puerta para así cerrarla, camine sin saber muy bien a donde dirigirme, abrí una de las puertas y dando con la cocina, suspire y me gire abriendo otra dando con el baño, seguí al fondo encontrándome por fin con una habitación.

Lo senté en la cama recargándolo con una de las paredes, estaba completamente mojado y si lo dejaba dormir así seguramente se resfriaría y en vez de agradecerme comenzaría a decir que no hacia bien mi trabajo. Suspire mientras comenzaba a quitarle su ropa, cuando solo quedo en ropa interior, lo recosté con cuidado alejándolo de la zona que el mismo había mojado.

-descansa coro—me detuve al acto—descansa General de Brigada bastardo—concluí saliendo de la habitación y me dirija al baño, comencé a escurrir el agua de la ropa de Mustang y luego colgándola en todo lado posible para que se secara, después regrese mi vista al espejo, yo también estaba empapado.

Suspire mientras regresaba al cuarto de Mustang y de su armario sacaba un poco de ropa, era lo menos que el podía hacer por mí, entre de nuevo al baño quitándome la ropa y escurriéndola igual, para entrar a la ducha. Al salir me vestí con la ropa que había tomado prestada.

-Edward—gire mi cabeza, quizás el ya había despertado, suspire mientras me dirigía a donde él me llamaba—Acero—susurro de nuevo.

-ya estoy aquí, ¿Qué quieres bastardo?—le pregunte mientras me recargaba contra el marco de la puerta, podía ver solo lo que la luz del corredor me debajo ver, casi nada.

-Edward—susurro de nuevo, suspire mientras comenzaba a caminar—Enano—añadió, corrí y me puse a su altura dispuesto a golpearlo, pero fue cuando lo note, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados… ¿estaba soñando conmigo?

-ya estoy aquí Mustang—susurre un poco bajo para que él se calmara.

-por favor no lo hagas—susurro, ¿hacer qué?—por favor no me dejes—agrego, incline mi cabeza sin comprender a que se refería—te amo…

Abrí mis ojos de lleno, había escuchado mal, ¿verdad?—Te amo Ed, por favor no lo hagas—abrí los ojos de nueva cuenta… el me—te amo…

Me levante de golpe, el solo susurraba que me… que me amaba… Salí de la habitación quitándome aquella ropa y poniéndome la mía, guarde de nueva cuenta la ropa en el closet sin mirar a Mustang, quien había dejado de hablar, cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

x..X..x..X..x

Dos semanas habían pasado desde mi regreso de Ishval, dos semanas habían pasado desde que aquella invitación se me había hecho llegar, dos semanas habían pasado sin que yo pusiera un pie en el Cuartel Central… dos semanas donde lo único que hacía era beber y dormir… me sentía patético, como mi situación.

Pude escuchar como una puerta se abría seguida de el sonido que hacían las cortinas a correrse, solo alcance a gemir y girar sobre mi mismo evitando que mis ojos fueran atacados por aquella luz, aquella maldita luz que no me dejaba seguir durmiendo.

-General de Brigadas Mustang—ni siquiera me moleste en verla—debemos partir hoy a Resembool, por favor despierte—me pidió, yo solo tome la sabanas cubriéndome, escuche un suspiro de su parte y como los pasos se alejaban de mi, estaba solo… de nuevo.

Abrí los ojos encontrándome con mi blanca sabana, la baje con lentitud para después encontrarme con la pared de mi habitación, le estaba dando la espalda a la puerta. Cerré los ojos intentando descansar y no solo dormir, pero después de unos minutos los pasos regresaron, me gire y pude ver a mi rubia subordinada.

-le traje café para que se despertarlo—me informo mientras me extendía aquella taza, la mire unos segundos antes de aceptarla, me reincorpore y vi como ella comenzaba a sacar ropa de mi armario y la guardaba en una maleta junto con un vestido para ella, suspire mientras tomaba todo el contenido de una vez—entre a la ducha, debemos irnos—me pidió, suspire y acate a su orden.

Salimos una hora después, ella caminaba con aquella maleta y yo con mis manos en los bolsillos… debía haber un modo de evitar nuestro arribo. Gire mi vista, ella mantenía su mirada recta al camino, suspire y arrebate aquella maleta de sus manos, ella me miro extrañada y yo solo seguí caminando, debía haber una manera de evitar llegar… y debía tener a Riza de mi lado.

A penas llegamos se escucho el anuncio de abordaje, suspire mientras caminaba… nunca se sabía, quizás este tren sufriría el derretimiento de las ruedas… eso solía pasar, ¿no? Pero entonces las vi, Elysia y Gracia Hughes… eso complicaba en gran medida que las llantas se derritieran, pude ver a la pequeña niña correr y yo solo me agache a su altura, ella abrió sus brazos y me abrazo, no dude en corresponder.

-¡Tío Roy!—grito, yo solo sonreí, pude ver como su madre se nos acercaba corriendo.

-Roy, Riza, ¿ustedes también se dirigen a Resembool?—nos pregunto al vernos, Riza solo sonrió mientras asentía, yo aun con Elysia en brazos entre al tren, nos sentamos en el mismo vagón, con las Hughes enfrente de mí y con Riza a mi lado, solo me dispuse a ver por la ventana… yo podía no llegar, pero sabía que Elysia lloraría si no veía a Edward casarse…

-¿Edward fue a visitarlos en el cuartel?—nos pregunto Gracia con cordialidad, ella y Riza había comenzado a hablar sobre la visita de Edward a Central… tenia suerte de no haberlo visto.

Estuve 3 días tentado a derretir las ruedas… 3 días donde cada kilometro que pasaba, era como perder un pedazo de mi felicidad, 3 días donde mi vista no se separaba de la ventana, mirando a absolutamente nada… 3 días en los que Edward se casaría.

Estaba hablando como una estúpida colegiala enamorada, pero era momento de aceptarlo, lo estaba y quizás del modo más patético y masoquista… él era un hombre comprometido y yo su jefe… él era por lo menos 10 años menor que yo… y si ahora mismo me dirigía a su boda, podía apozar mi vida a que el no me correspondería jamás… era momento de aceptarlo, estaba enamorado de Edward Elric, el alquimista de acero, el perro del pueblo… el enano insolente…

x..X..x..X..x

Tu llegada a aquel lugar fue como entrar de nuevo en la guerra de Ishval un día lluvioso… sabias que no podrías dar batalla si a alguien se le ocurría dispararte… era algo que en tu sano juicio jamás harías, era una misión suicida. Pero allí estabas, con una sonrisa, una hermosa y mentirosa sonrisa.

Elysia había comenzado a correr a aquella casa de dos pisos llena de globos blancos, y Gracia solo atino a disculparse y correr para evitar que la niña se lastimara, tu sonrisa se borro unos segundos cuando viste aquel lugar. La primera vez que fuiste fue solo por aquel rumor que hablaba de un talentoso alquimista…

Jamás pensaste encontrarte con un niño que apenas superaba el metro de altura confinado a una silla de ruedas y a una armadura parlante… pero ellos habían logrado el tabú mas grande, aquel que niño que apenas superaba el metro de altura había logrado trasmutar el alma de su madre y no solo eso, sino también atar el alma de su hermano a una armadura sin morir en el intento, tu ira se fue al ver la determinación en los ojos del rubio, esos mismos ojos que tu acompañante calificaba de vacios y muertos… esos ojos que te habían acorralado en aquella patética situación.

Suspiraste y giraste tu vista a tu acompañante, la rubia solo esperaba ordenes, sabias que si querías podías comenzar a correr y evitar aquella misión suicida, ella no te lo reprocharía… pero no Roy Mustang jamás huiría de una misión, menos cuando su orgullo estaba implicado… sonreíste y seguiste caminando, lo deprimente era que si esto fuera la guerra de Ishval, tu acompañante no dudaría disparar… ahora no había a quien disparar más que a ti mismo.

-¡General de Brigada Mustang!, ¡Teniente Riza!—grito una voz que ambos reconocieron al instante, giraron al mismo tiempo para encontrarse con Alphonse Elric, ambos sonrieron y por primera vez tu lo hiciste con sinceridad, era la primera vez que lo veías fuera de esa armadura.

-Alphonse—saludo la rubia, el chico se acerco a ustedes y puso su mano sobre su frente en señal de respeto, tu solo extendiste tu mano.

-no había tenido la oportunidad de darte la bienvenida—susurraste, el chico te sonrió, era la primera vez que podías decir que el sonreía, después el tomo tu mano saludándote también.

El les ofreció llevarlos a una habitación para que pudieran cambiarse instantáneamente después de que la teniente lo pidiera, los tres caminaron en dirección a aquella casa llena de globos. Apenas llegaron él los guio al segundo piso y la teniente entro primero en aquella habitación, te recargaste contra la pared cruzando los brazos sin quitarle la vista al rubio.

-no te pareces en lo absoluto a tu hermano—soltaste entre risas, el sonrió igual.

-me parezco mas a mamá y aunque Ed lo niegue el es la viva imagen de papá—te respondió con simpleza y sin borrar su sonrisa.

Von Hohenheim, el padre de los Elric, y según el mayor… el culpable de que todo esto comenzara en primer lugar, lo sabías, si aquel hombre no hubiera decidido abandonar a su familia, Edward ni siquiera hubiera tenido la necesidad de convertirse en alquimista, ni mucho menos hubiera recurrido a el tabú en ese intento desesperado por recuperar su familia. Jamás hubieras cruzado mirada con él y mucho menos estarías ese día en ese lugar, posiblemente ahora mismo estarías con alguna chica disfrutando del domingo… no en aquel pueblo en medio de absolutamente nada, muriendo con lentitud.

Pero en tus adentros… de aquel modo masoquista y demente… le agradecías haberte dado la oportunidad de conocer al enano insolente… de haberte dado la oportunidad de amar a Edward…

-se ve hermosa Teniente Riza—la voz del chico te había sacado de golpe de tus pensamientos, giraste tu rostro encontrándote con aquella mujer, un delicado vestido color crema de tirantes con un listón de un tono más fuerte debajo del busto, le llegaba a las rodillas y su cabello lo tenía suelto con su característico fleco, le sonreíste.

-muy hermosa a decir verdad—ella te respondió la sonrisa dándote espacio para que tú también te cambiaras.

Apenas cerraste la puerta te dispusiste a mirar cada rincón de aquella habitación, no te costó mucho notar que era la habitación de la futura esposa, y aquella foto te lo confirmo, era ella y el rubio besándose, la chica tenia la mano estirada en dirección a la cámara y el chico sus dos manos en las mejillas de la rubia, después de lo que parecieron minutos, tu fuerza de voluntad te obligo a voltear la vista a la cama, donde descansaba una maleta abierta de par en par, te acercaste y tomaste la única ropa que ahí se encontraba.

Con una lentitud deslizaste aquella prenda por tu cuerpo, hasta que tu sentido del olfato detecto algo que no debía estar ahí, llevaste tus manos al cuello de la camisa y la acercaste a tu nariz… definitivamente no era olor ha guardado, y mucho menos era el olor de tu perfume… era…

Cerraste la camisa y te pusiste aquellos pantalones negros y solo tomaste aquel saco para comenzar a correr ignorando completamente las interrogantes de aquellos que te esperaban. ¡Era suficiente! No soportarías esta estupidez mas tiempo, corriste por todo el lugar encontrándote tanto con desconocidos como conocidos, encontraste a medio cuartel en aquel lugar, incluso a aquel hombre marcado que más de una vez quiso asesinarte, pero no te detuviste hasta que lo viste, aquel rubio hablaba con el emperador de Xing con bastante familiaridad.

Sin dar explicaciones lo tomaste de el brazo arrastrándolo contigo a un lugar apartado de aquellas personas, el se negaba y te llamaba de maneras ofensivas para que lo soltaras, pero como al resto del mundo tu solo lo ignoraste, hasta que lo hiciste chocar de lleno contra la pared.

-lo sabes, ¿verdad?—el rubio solo desvió su mirada de ti sin responde— ¡responde!—gritaste pero el chico no parecía escuchar— ¡lo sabes!—volviste a gritar pero nada parecía hacer reaccionar al rubio.

Era frustración lo que sentías, tenias la respuesta pero él no era capaz de mirarte a la cara para confirmarte, ¡tú solo querías que te gritara que eras un enfermo por quererlo de esa manera! Necesitabas saber que el también pensaba eso de ti para poder continuar, pero solo mantenía su mirada lejos de ti, y tu hiciste lo mismo, hasta que lo obligaste y te obligaste a verlo poniendo tus manos en el rostro del chico.

-te amo—susurraste, el chico bajo la mirada— ¡te amo!—gritaste para después besarlo, el chico no opuso resistencia, y sabias que era porque no se lo esperaba—te amo—volviste a susurrar mientras te alejabas—felicidades por tu boda—concluiste saliendo del lugar sin mirar atrás… ahora quizás podías continuar.

Las bodas, momento culmine en una relación amorosa, las personas no paran de dar buenos deseos a los protagonistas de ese día, el mundo parece brillar de alegría con aquella ceremonia… es verdad, tú no eres religioso, en realidad no creías en la existencia de un Dios… pero esto era algo que querías hacer, algo que hacías por aquella rubia. Pero ahora estabas derrotado, cerraste los ojos mientras te recargabas en la pared… el mayor mujeriego de toda Amestris acababa de besarte y tu ni siquiera habías sido capaz de dirigirle una mirada, claro aparte de cuando este te obligo para después besarte.

-Edward—escuchaste la voz de tu hermano, te giraste y lo viste, el te miraba entre molesto y preocupado—la boda debe empezar y tú no has llegado, vamos—te ordeno y tu solo asentiste con debilidad y comenzaste a caminar a tu lado—te noto raro—te informo, lo miraste para sonreírle.

-solo son los nervios—después de tantos años, las mentiras eran tu especialidad.

Llegaste al altar, caminaste entre los invitados, hasta que llegaste al azabache, lo miraste de reojo, el solo mantenía su mirada recta y fija. Lo miraste unos segundos efímeros para después continuar con tu caminar.

Como si ver entregarle su vida a una persona que definitivamente no era tu, no fuera suficiente, te levantaste— ¡vivan los novios!—salió de tus labios, todos aplaudieron y te imitaron lanzando sus buenos deseos, tu sonreíste. Quizás el rubio no era capaz de comprender lo que ocurría, quizás podía llegar a pensar que tu declaración de amor solo había sido una broma para hacerle pasar un mal rato. Él no era capaz de entender que eso no había sido más que tu rendición, que eso no había sido más que haber declarado a la rubia campeona en un juego en el que nunca supo que participaba… que eso no era más que tu _muerte_…

Fin

* * *

Para que se vallan acostumbrando a mi tipo de drama (?) e.e

El Roy x Ed es mi pareja Yaoi favorita ._. y ni siquiera son pareja Yaoi oficial en el anime... aunque esa fracesita de "sabia que no estabas muerto y esperaba tu regreso" de Roy en el Conquistador de Samballa te da mucho que pensar e.e

En fin, deberán recordar mi nombre, me tendrán por aquí algún tiempo xD

^^ un placer escribir para ustedes

Bye Bye

Isa-chan!


End file.
